


Night of the Living Jerries

by ColbyPuppy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Jerry Being Jerry, Jerry being creepy, cute maid spiders, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColbyPuppy/pseuds/ColbyPuppy
Summary: You hear quiet scraping along the walls, mysterious orange smudges cover the once white paint. You hear a nasaly voice behind you, "whaaaaat's yourrrr wiiiii-fiiiii passsssswoooooooord..." your skin crawls. The wi-fi has been down for months now. Nowhere else to hide, they have found you.





	Night of the Living Jerries

It had all started harmlessly enough. When the monsters first emerged from Mt. Ebbot, people were nervous. This was no surprise, monsters had long been written off as stuff of fantasy after all, and the stories about them tended to be quite dark.

  
These monsters proved themselves to be quite amicable. As they made names for themselves and spread, in the coming years they became other faces in the crowd. For a while, there was peace.

  
You first noticed one of... _them_ as the breakfast rush cleared out one Thursday morning at the Spider Cafe. You had been working there for about a month; at first the spider staff had creeped you out but watching them at work cleaning and baking made you warm up to them. Something about seeing a tiny spider in a maid outfit carefully dusting the cobwebs in the corner made them less scary.

  
The monster sat at a table in the center of the seating area. You did not recall them coming up to the counter at any point during the rush, in fact they didn't even have a coffee or pastry. Instead a large bag of cheese poofs sat on the table, open and spilling the radioactive orange snacks over the once white tablecloth and floor. Spider maids scurried about the floor, trying desperately to clean up the mess, as the monster sat with his wide set eyes staring crossed-eyed at his smartphone. He was a noisy eater, and would occasionally sneeze loudly without bothering to cover his mouth. You cringed, but tried to brush it off. Just some kid mooching off the free wi-fi, you had seen it plenty of times before.

  
After two hours had gone by, you decided that he either needed to buy something or take his phone and cheese poofs elsewhere. He didn't even bother to look up from his phone when he responded, "...yeah, whatever, sure. Can I borrow like ten bucks for coffee?"

  
You stared in stunned silence for a moment. Did this greasy cheese-covered monster really just ask you to pay for his coffee? You bit back your rage at the absurdity- service with a smile, yelling at some kid in the middle of the cafe would do no good. When you refused, he rolled his eyes and slid out of the chair. Spider maids crawled up and immediately started scrubbing.

  
"Fine, the wi-fi here sucks anyway." He walked away leaving the cheese poof bags and countless crumbs on the table. Before opening the door he noisily wiped his nose on his free noodle-arm, then used the same hand to open the door and at last exit. You grabbed the spray sanitizer used for the counters and cleaned the door handle right away. Uhg, whoever that was you hoped they never came back.

  
He started loitering outside the cafe after that. For someone who thought the wi-fi was lousy, he wasted no time in mooching off it every chance he got.

  
Then they started to multiply.

  
The group outside the cafe grew, occasionally some of them would come inside and take up a table or two. Sometimes they would come up to the counter, but generally they would either try to get something for free or ask for cheese poofs. _No, sorry sir, we do not carry cheese poofs. We did not carry cheese poofs yesterday. We did not carry them an hour ago. Please stop asking if we have cheese poofs._ The one time one of them did buy something, you noticed that some bills had gone missing from your tip jar.  
But the invasion was not isolated to the cafe, the city streets were becoming crowded with the greasy, sniffling monsters. You once saw a jaywalking one get hit by a car. The car lost, and the monster carried on unscathed.

  
Then the worse happened. You were at home at the time as a bad thunderstorm swept the area. The power went out for the entire city.

 

Wi-fi service went down.

  
The storm passed, power returned, but the signal remained dead. Probably an issue with the cable company, but without wi-fi or phone signal you had no way to contact them. When you tried to go into work you began to realize something terrible had happened. Doors ripped off their hinges, windows broken, it was as though a riot had ravaged the area. Cheese poof bags blew in the wind. Not even the precious Spider Cafe had been spared. You expected to see the industrious spiders hard at work getting a head start on repairs, but the streets were alarmingly empty. Not a soul, human or monster, to be seen anywhere.

  
Then you rounded a corner and saw them. Jerries. Countless Jerries packed into the street and walkways before you. A million tired, beady glowing eyes turned towards you and they began talking all at once, but not in any uniform manner. Between them talking over and interrupting each other, you were able to make out the phrase,  
"what is the wi-fi password".

  
You stuck the car in reverse and floored it, escaping the hoard as quickly as you could. There was no way there had been that many of them before, where did they all come from? What happened to all the other people in the city?

  
You didn't want to think about it. You had to get out of here. Get to another city, get word to the monster embassy or police or FBI or- something! The damage had spread far, further than you thought possible. The roads became so cluttered with abandoned, broken cars that you had to leave yours and continue on foot. There was no fighting the Jerries, striking them did nothing to ward them off and if a large enough group was gathered they could lock you in place for long periods of time. Was that what had become of everyone else? Were they all trapped in monster encounter limbo? You hoped that was the case, and that your suspicions wouldn't prove true.

  
Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. You managed to travel far on foot, and idling watching survival shows for hours on end had payed off as you traveled through wilderness. So far there were no signs of any other survivors. No cars on the highways, no planes in the sky, sometimes you would see a pack of Jerries in the distance. Every now and again you had to run when they spotted you. How were there no other survivors? It made no sense, where had everyone gone? You wanted to believe this was a nightmare, but too many cold, sleepless nights of being kept awake by hunger pains had convinced you otherwise.

  
Today was your lucky day, you stumbled upon a house that for once was intact. You approached cautiously, looking forward to seeing a new friendly face after being alone for so long.

  
There was no response when you knocked on the door. After trying for a tenth time, you tested the handle to find the door was unlocked. Strange, who would leave their door unlock in what could only be described as an apocalypse? You venture into the house, it is clear someone had been living here. Two plates of barely touched scrambled eggs sat on the table, the water glasses contained half-melted ice cubes.

  
"Hello?" You called into the house, an eerie silence replied. You ventured deeper, if there was even the slightest chance of there being a non-Jerry here you were not leaving without them. The stairs creaked as you climbed up, you're pretty sure you hear something from one of the rooms. Something scratching on the door, followed by a pitiful sounding "mrrroooooooooooowrrr".

  
That was not a Jerry. As you reach the top of the steps you beeline to the door and open it. A small, furry creature bursts immediately from the room and between your legs. You are slightly sad that the newly freed cat didn't stick around as you hear it rush down the stairs.

  
As you feel the wall for the light switch, a greasy substance sticks to your fingers. As the lights flicker on, you see that the once white walls have been coated in a radioactive orange substance.

  
Your heart skips a beat as the discovery sinks in. There is a scraping sound on the wall behind you, the heavy breathing makes your skin crawl. You don't need to turn around to know you have been cornered.

  
The nasaly voice is the last thing you hear.

  
_"Whaaaaaaat iiiiiiiis the wiiiii-fiiiii passwoooooooord..."_


End file.
